


bad looks so good on her

by realcasually



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Age Difference, Corruption, F/M, I know i'm utter trash you don't have to tell me, thwartshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realcasually/pseuds/realcasually
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That was the most beautiful part of what he had done. He hadn’t forced her: she had come to him when the time had came.</p><p> (My thoughts on how Thwartshipping (Giovanni/Leaf) might ACTUALLY work. I don't think it turned out TOO creepy, at least. The idea of Leaf being the little Mafia princess character is just so appealing to me.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	bad looks so good on her

Looking at her like this was like looking at a tree bearing perfect fruit after years of barren branches. Fitting.

 

He’d watched, coveted, planned, toyed with her for… How long now? It didn’t really matter, in the end.

 

Because in the end, she was his, like all perfect things should be.

 

The last orders bloomed from his mouth like they only bloom from men who could be kinds, from leaders, and his executives saluted and left. She looked up at him with those wide eyes, not so innocent any more but just as playful. “I like it when you get commanding,” she giggled, and leant up from where she sat on his knee to kiss him, trace the line of his jaw with her soft lips, and he felt more powerful than ever, the little red ‘R’ pin gleaming on her hat like a brand.

 

Once she stood across from him, fist clenched tight and flawless voice swearing to topple his empire. Now she is its crown jewel, jaded but not tarnished, swayed but not broken, corrupted but not ruined.

 

That was the most beautiful part of what he had done. He hadn’t forced her: she had come to him when the time had came. After all, she was one of three; one the Champion now, alone on a frosty mountain to defend his title against those brave enough to scale the silver slopes for it; the second his successor, the Leader of Viridian, an oddity among Leaders for his erratic team but wielder of the Earth Badge nonetheless; and then her.

 

Where, he had asked her (and later she demanded of him) was _her_ fame? _HER_ recognition? **_HER_** praise? It was not to be had. And he extended one hand and offered her a new path, one that she’d never considered: fame only lasts while you’re famous, after all, but infamy? Infamy lasts forever.

 

He leant back in his seat, closing his eyes as he let himself bask in her warmth against his solid chest and her soft voice praising his love of her, his love of all beautiful things. Just as it should be.

 


End file.
